disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Dory
Finding Dory is a 2016 3D computer-animated film and sequel to the 2003 Pixar computer-animated feature film Finding Nemo. The film was directed by Andrew Stanton, who also directed the original film, and was released on June 17, 2016. The sequel brings back the characters from the original movie, including Dory, Nemo, Marlin and the Tank Gang. Plans for the sequel to Finding Nemo had been in development as far back as 2005 similar to other Pixar projects and sequels. Synopsis From the official Disney press release: Finding Dory will be focused on the amnesiac character Dory, and will explore the idea of her being reunited with her family. It will take place one year after Finding Nemo and be set off the coast of California. During the Cannes Festival, Lasseter revealed details. The adventure would include a dip through the Pacific Ocean where shipping containers have fallen off boats, a frightening encounter with a giant squid, wading past a kelp forest on California's northern coastline; and new friends in the form of an octopus and a whale-shark named Destiny. "She thinks she's a whale, but she's actually a shark," Lasseter said. Plot Taking place six months after the first film, Dory suddenly recalls her childhood memories. Remembering something about "the jewel of Morro bay, California", accompanied by Nemo and Marlin, she sets out to find her family. She arrives at the Marine Life Institute, where she meets Bailey, a white beluga whale, Destiny, a whale shark and Hank the octopus, who becomes her guide. Cast *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a Pacific regal blue tang. *Albert Brooks as Marlin, a clownfish and Nemo's father. *Hayden Rolence as Nemo, a clownfish and Marlin's son. *Ed O'Neill as Hank, an ill-tempered seven-armed octopus. *Kaitlin Olson as Destiny, a whale shark. *Ty Burrell as Bailey, a beluga whale. *Diane Keaton as Jenny, Dory's mother. *Eugene Levy as Charlie, Dory's father. *Idris Elba as Fluke, a sea lion. *Dominic West as Rudder, a sea lion. *Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray, a spotted eagle ray, the school bus of the class, and the teacher of the class. *Andrew Stanton as Crush, a Green sea turtle. *Bennett Dammann as Squirt, Crush's son.Finding Dory features a Wire reunion in its newly announced cast He was voiced by Nicholas Bird in the first film. *Bill Hader as Ned, a kelp bass. *Kate McKinnon as Inez, a kelp bass. *Torbin Xan Bullock as Becky *Sigourney Weaver as herselfDisney plays first 27 minutes of Finding Dory at Cinemacon *Willem Dafoe as GillWillem Dafoe Returns for FINDING DORY; Jennifer Ehle Boards FIFTY SHADES OF GREY and THE FORGER; Lake Bell Joins THE COUP *Vicki Lewis as DebWillem Dafoe Back for 'Finding Dory'; Says the Film Will Be Better Than 'Finding Nemo'Diane Keaton, Eugene Levy confirmed for Finding Dory *Brad Garrett as BloatPixar's 'Finding Dory' New Hi-Res Stills, Concept Art and Tank Gang Reunion Confirmed *Allison Janney as Peach *Austin Pendleton as Gurgle *Stephen Root as Bubbles *Jerome Ranft as Jacques, a cleaner shrimp from the first movie. In that film, he was voiced by his brother, the late Joe Ranft. *John Ratzenberger as Bill, a crab. *Angus MacLane as "Charlie Back and Forth", a sunfish. *Alexander Gould as Carl *Katherine Ringgold as a chickenfish Production In 2005, after disagreements between Disney's Michael Eisner and Pixar's Steve Jobs over the distribution of Pixar's films, Disney announced that they would be creating a new animation studio, Circle 7 Animation, to make sequels to the seven Disney-owned Pixar films (which consisted of the films released between 1995 and 2006). The studio had put Toy Story 3 and Monsters, Inc. 2 in development, and had also hired screenwriter Laurie Craig to write a draft for Finding Nemo 2. Circle 7 was subsequently shut down after Robert Iger replaced Eisner as CEO of Disney and arranged the acquisition of Pixar. In July 2012, it was reported that Andrew Stanton was developing a sequel to Finding Nemo, with Victoria Strouse writing the script and a schedule to be released in 2016. However, the same day the news of a potential sequel broke, director Andrew Stanton posted a message on his personal Twitter calling into question the accuracy of these reports. The message said, "Didn't you all learn from Chicken Little? Everyone calm down. Don't believe everything you read. Nothing to see here now. #skyisnotfalling" According to the report by The Hollywood Reporter published in August 2012, Ellen DeGeneres was in negotiations to reprise her role of Dory. In September 2012, it was confirmed by Stanton saying: "What was immediately on the list was writing a second Carter movie. When that went away, everything slid up. I know I'll be accused by more sarcastic people that it's a reaction to Carter not doing well, but only in its timing, but not in its conceit." In February 2013, it was confirmed by the press that Albert Brooks would reprise the role of Marlin in the sequel. In April 2013, Disney announced the sequel Finding Dory for November 25, 2015, confirming that Ellen DeGeneres and Albert Brooks would be reprising their roles as Dory and Marlin, respectively. Ellen has made a long campaign for a sequel on The Ellen DeGeneres Show. In a Los Angeles Times interview, Stanton talked about the sequel's origin: "There was polite inquiry from Disney (about a Finding Nemo sequel). I was always 'No sequels, no sequels.' But I had to get on board from a VP standpoint. (Sequels) are part of the necessity of our staying afloat, but we don't want to have to go there for those reasons. We want to go there creatively, so we said (to Disney), 'Can you give us the timeline about when we release them? Because we'd like to release something we actually want to make, and we might not come up with it the year you want it.'" The film's ending was revised after Pixar executives viewed Blackfish, a documentary film which focuses on dangers of keeping orca whales in captivity. Initially, some of the characters would end in a SeaWorld-like marine park, but the revision gave them an option to leave. On September 18, 2013, it was announced that the film would be pushed back to a June 17, 2016 release. Pixar's The Good Dinosaur was moved to the November 25, 2015 slot in order to allow more time for production of the film. On March 17, 2016, Michael Sheen revealed that his character had been deleted from the film. On April 13, 2016, the first 27 minutes of the film were shown at Cinemacon. Release Finding Dory is scheduled to be released on June 17, 2016, marking the 30th anniversary of Pixar. Soundtrack The soundtrack is to be released on the same date as the film, and will include Sia's cover version of "Unforgettable".'Finding Dory' Soundtrack Details International Release Dates *France - June 15, 2016 *Argentina - June 16, 2016 *Chile - June 16, 2016 *Peru - June 16, 2016 *Mexico - June 17, 2016 *United States - June 17, 2016 *The Netherlands - June 29, 2016 *Brazil - June 30, 2016 *Hong Kong - July 14, 2016 *Japan - July 16, 2016 *United Kingdom - July 22, 2016 *Indonesia - June 16 , 2016 *Greece - September 1, 2016 *Italy - September 14, 2016 *Germany - September 29, 2016 Reception Critical Response Finding Dory has received generally positive reviews from critics. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes gave the film an approval rating of 95%, based on 129 reviews, with an average rating of 7.7/10. On Metacritic the film has a score of 78 out of 100, based on 41 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews." Videos Trailers and Clips Ellen Announces 'Finding Dory' Finding Dory – Teaser Trailer – Official Disney Pixar HD Finding Dory – Something looks familiar! – Official Disney Pixar HD Have You Seen Her? - Finding Dory ‘Finding Dory’ Trailer "She's Almost Here" TV Spot - Finding Dory Happy Mother's Day from Finding Dory! Finding Dory "Search Party" Australian TV spot Finding Dory – UK Trailer – Official Disney Pixar HD "Totally Sick" Clip - Disney Pixar's Finding Dory Disney Pixar Finding Dory Clip Meet Hank Interviews Finding Dory "Hank" Ed O'Neill Behind The Scenes Interview Finding Dory "Jenny" Diane Keaton Behind The Scenes Interview Finding Dory "Marlin" Albert Brooks Behind The Scenes Interview Finding Dory "Bailey" Ty Burrell Behind The Scenes Interview Finding Dory "Destiny" Kaitlin Olson Behind The Scenes Interview Finding Dory John Lasseter Behind The Scenes Interview Finding Dory "Charlie" Eugene Levy Behind The Scenes Interview Finding Dory Interview - Andrew Stanton & Lindsey Collins Finding Dory Interview - Ty Burrell & Kaitlin Olson Finding Dory Interview - Ellen & Ed O'Neill Gallery Trivia *This is the second Pixar sequel/prequel to not have the same name as the original with a number after it, with the first one being Monsters University. *''Finding Nemo'' is the fourth Pixar film to become a franchise, after Toy Story, Cars and Monsters, Inc. *This is the third Pixar movie to have a female protagonist, after Brave and Inside Out. *This is the third Pixar sequel/prequel to have the co-star from the first film become the protagonist, after Cars 2 (Mater) and Monsters University (Mike). *The movie is rated PG.Finding Dory: What We Know So Far **It is the sixth Pixar film with the PG rating. This is unlike the original Finding Nemo, ''which was rated G by the MPAA. **It is also the first PG-rated Pixar sequel. **It received the basis of "'Mild thematic elements". **It's because the rating system is more strict. *The song that plays during the first trailer is called "Beyond the Sea", which has already been featured in the credits of ''Finding Nemo. *The song that plays during the second trailer is "Solsbury Hills" by Peter Gabriel. **Gabriel has previously interpreted "Down to Earth", which plays during the credits for WALL-E. *Ed O'Neill and Ty Burrell, who play Hank and Bailey respectively, are in the series, Modern Family, as Jay Pritchett and Phil Dunphy, respectively. References External links * * * ru: В поисках Дори de:Findet Dorie Category:Films Category:Disney Theatrical Films Category:Pixar films Category:Animated films Category:Sequel films Category:2016 films Category:Pixar Category:3-D films Category:Finding Nemo Category:PG-rated films Category:Disney films Category:IMAX films